


Interlude : Ursa's Rage

by Lucerna



Series: Vikara [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Dysfunctional Family, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerna/pseuds/Lucerna
Summary: She runs like it's Death chasing her.If it's what she fears, then she might just die.She's the granddaughter of Avatar Roku, for Agni's sake.Whoever dares harm her boy will pay, no matter who they might be.OR:Ursa is out for blood.
Relationships: Azula & Lu Ten, Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Lu Ten & Ursa, Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Vikara [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886668
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	Interlude : Ursa's Rage

_They say_ _the screams echoed throughout the halls of the royal palace, reaching the throne room._

* * *

Princess Ursa is sitting in the gardens. It's a windy afternoon, so she decides to feed the turtleducks. She's also joined by her daughter and nephew, Princess Azula and Prince Lu Ten, who are busy mock-fighting each other.

A servant brings them a tray of tea and a plate full of biscuits, then leaves as if they were never there in the first place. 

Even after a decade spent living in the luxury of royalty, Ursa can never get used to it.

She has power as the wife of Prince Ozai of the Fire Nation. Mother to two talented children. Everything she wants is in her grasps. ~~_Except freedom._~~

She looks up towards the sky. _Dear Agni, please lend me strength._

A shadow looms over her.

Ursa turns around to find Lu Ten offering her a cup of tea.

"May I join you, Aunt Ursa?" The young man smiles warmly. 

Lu Ten is the perfect carbon copy of his father, beloved by his people and nation. It's hard to say no to him, and so Ursa nods and pats on the grass next to her.

He sits and sips his tea quietly. "I requested this especially for Zuko. Though it seems he hasn't finished his training yet."

Ursa realizes this the moment she brings the hot tea close to her mouth. _Jasmine tea._ She also realizes Zuko hasn't returned, and notices Azula's disappearance. A frown unconsciously forms on her face.

Lu Ten reads her expression, and goes to calm her nerves.

"Azula is trying to steal some bread to feed the turtleducks." He whispers.

"What?"

"She knows how you like to feed them, and noticed how you came here empty handed today."

Ursa smiles and presses her left hand to her chest, right above her heart. "I thought she didn't care," She mutters.

They spend the next few minutes in peace, enjoying the calming breeze while sipping their tea. For a moment, that's all that Ursa needs.

"Grandfather Azulon is sending me back to Ba Sing Se in two months," Lu Ten says after a while, "He wants me to make negotiations with the King there, and also to keep an eye out for any potential rebellions during the signing ceremony."

"You've only just returned."

"I suppose Grandfather Azulon is ordering me to take over Ba Sing Se for the moment." He looks at the family of turtleducks swimming around the cool pond. "I'd like for Zuko and Azula to come along. You could join as well."

Ursa sighs. _She doubts Ozai would let any of them out of his sight. Especially to stay at a place across the world, for who knows how long. But Lu Ten has more power than Ozai, and after Iroh's successful siege, he has more influence in Fire Lord Azulon's eyes. This could be the opportunity of a lifetime. Even if Ursa can't leave, Zuko and Azula have a chance to stay away from Ozai's influence._

Without realizing, she starts smiling.

Then she hears the echoes of an ear piercing scream, and the smile drops from her face.

The cup containing hot tea falls from Ursa's hands, and burns her palm. But she doesn't think about it, because she _knows_ the who the screams belong to.

Lu Ten is vigilant, and stands to protect them both. Ursa doesn't care, _she needs to go._

_So she runs._

She runs like it's Death chasing her. ~~_If it's what she fears, then she might just die._~~

Lu Ten chases after her, preparing to firebend in the case of an attacker.

_She can handle it herself. In the case of an attacker, they're nothing compared to her._

_**She's the granddaughter of Avatar Roku, for Agni's sake.** _

_Whoever dares harm her boy will pay, no matter who they might be._

The training hall is across the palace, but Ursa runs as fast as she can, ripping the bottom of her robes for more agility. Lu Ten is running beside her now, keeping an eye on their surroundings. They reach the hall, which already has a crowd of servants and guards. Ursa pushes past all of them, uncaring of any standing in her way. Her nephew follows close behind her. In the center of the training ring, Yao, the royal physician, is kneeling on the floor. Ursa doesn't see any blood, still it doesn't calm her racing heart. Lu Ten goes to Iroh, who's standing to the side, his eyes never leaving Yao.

Ursa sees _him_.

Her boy. 

Zuko's lying on the ground, motionless. _He's so still._

_My son, please, stay alive._

Zuko's chest barely move. If one wasn't paying close attention, one might think he'd died.

After a moment, Yao calls for his assistants. They bring a stretcher and place the young prince on it, carrying him away. Yao follows suit.

Ursa falls to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. Despite that, she remains silent.

 _Zuko was supposed to be training. Ozai's nowhere to be seen._ She clenches her fists. _She knows who did this._

**_And she's out for blood._ **

**Author's Note:**

> An in-depth look at Ursa. We never really get to know more about her in canon. Considering how she's supposed to be Roku's granddaughter, they never mentioned anything about her abilities. All of her children are powerful benders, surely she has something of her own, right?


End file.
